


Chiaroscuro

by Socket



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the brig, Apollo and Roslin reflect on their actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiaroscuro

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline:** Set during "Kobol's Last Gleaming (Part 2)"

**I.**

Lee Adama stands motionless, handcuffed and flanked by armed guards. He's done it again; his conscience always chooses her. He's a military man but he believes in democracy, in fairness, and arresting Roslin for making a bad decision isn't just. After all, his father had made a lifetime of bad choices but no one had sent an army to his door.

As soon as the Commander's troops had pointed their guns at the President, Apollo knew; they needed to work together not turn on each other. They needed to keep politics and the military separate. Roslin may have instigated Kara's decision to take the Cylon ship back to _Caprica_ , but ultimately it had been Starbuck's choice to pursue the mission.

As he stands waiting for Tigh to take him to his father, Apollo wonders where Laura is. He can't bear the idea of her locked away and feels a flash of white rage tear through him. He should have found a better way to protect her.

Lee imagines his father's reaction to the news of his insubordination. But the young pilot has no regrets; he followed his instincts – as his father kept telling him to - and they had led him back to Laura Roslin. Like they always did. She hadn't asked him to take sides, hadn't compromised him: it had been his choice. Democracy or military coup? Roslin or Adama? Instinct or obligation? They weren't easy choices, but at least he would be able to sleep at night.

Footsteps sound down the corridor as the XO approaches; Lee stands to attention as the Colonel moves in front of him, an expression of disapproval on his face.

Lee wants this confrontation with his father over with and as the guards lead him in the direction of the main passageway towards the CIC, he passes the Presidents cell.

Laura holds his gaze; they exchange no words, just an empathetic smile. Lee is escorted through a doorway and grits his teeth; now he was ready for his father. Ready because after seeing Roslin behind bars he knew this was wrong.

**II.**

Laura sits on the edge of the bed inside her cell, maintaining her dignity, but she's scared. She hadn't thought Adama would risk arresting her but he had called her bluff. She looks around the cubicle that will be her new home for an indefinite period; it's stark and hostile.

She feels helpless - she had watched them parade Lee past her, like he was on his way to death row. She worries about Apollo; what will become of him now? She hadn't wanted to draw him into this; didn't want to put him in the awkward position of choosing where his loyalties lay - and when he took her side; that's when she knew the situation had gone too far. She was willing to sacrifice herself, but not those closest to her. She was fighting for humanities future, not who could open-fire first. That's not how she wanted it to be, not what she wanted future generations to read in their history books; so she had given herself up.

Captain Apollo was her advisor, her friend… but he was military, was the Commander's flesh and blood, and somewhere in the back of her mind, Laura had known this day would come. Now, as she looks through the bars of her prison, she doesn't know what to think. She is ready to stand by her beliefs and take her punishment, but she hadn't expected to take Lee with her.


End file.
